Eliza Schultz
|gender = Female |affiliation = Testament Industries |DOD = May 2018 |tv series = The Punisher (4 episodes) |actor = Annette O'Toole |status = Deceased}} Eliza Schultz was the co-leader of Testament Industries who ran the company alongside her husband, Anderson. Learning that Nikolai Poloznev had been planning to blackmail them as he had gained compromising pictures of David Schultz as he was he engaged in his gay affair, the Schultzes recruited John Pilgrim to retrieve the photographs and murder any witnesses, leaving a trail of bodies in their wake. The Schultzes' schemes had eventually failed due to the escape of Amy Bendix, as she had managed to avoid Pilgrim's wrath and Eliza was then shot in the head by the Punisher, who uncovered the conspiracy as he left Anderson to commit suicide, to keep their secrets. Biography Early Life Raising a President Eliza, along with her husband Anderson Schultz founded and ran Testament Industries, making them billionaires and giving them great influence over the United States of America and it's government, which they intended to exploit. The Schultzes later had a son who they named David, who they intended to raise up to become their next American President.The Punisher: 2.06: Nakazat Through their church, the Schultzes funded the treatment of several ill patrons, including Rebecca Pilgrim, the wife of John Pilgrim, a former member of the Aryan Brotherhood who the Schultzes intended to keep loyal to them, in case his true violent nature could become useful for their interests in the future.The Punisher 2.03: Trouble the Water When their son had moved to New York City to continue building his career in politics, Eliza often spoke to her husband about if he chose New York for his work, or he chose his work to move to New York, although David insisted that both were correct.The Punisher: 2.09: Flustercluck Protecting Secrets Recruiting John Pilgrim attending church]] Although David Schultz grew up to become a Senator in the United States Congress, the Schultzes eventually learned that photographs had just been obtained by the Russian Mafia of David engaging in homosexual activities. Deeply Christian and horrified by this, the Schultzes decided their only option was to find and destroy all of these photographs and kill anybody who knew about them. The Schultzes had then attended church along with John Pilgrim, believing that Pilgrim's long history of violence as a member of the Aryan Brotherhood could become beneficial to them. While listening to Potter's sermon to the attendees of the church and reading quotes from the Bible, Eliza was then invited up to give a speech. Schultz spoke to the attendees about how the Bible told them to love their neighbors, explaining how once their little town in Georgia had lost that sense of brotherhood and together they had found that faith again. Schultz told the attendees that if they served God faithfully, then they would reap the rewards, while saying this Schultz made sure to make eye contact with Pilgrim, hoping that her message would inspire him to obey their upcoming request. With their service over, Schultz then stepped outside and spoke with Pilgrim's two sons, Michael and Lemuel, while Pilgrim himself spoke with Anderson Schultz about the treatments which Pilgrim's wife was currently getting thanks to all the many financial contributions given to his family by the Schultzes. Schultz then rejoined her husband and Pilgrim just as Pilgrim had agreed to do whatever he could to prove his faith, with Eliza promising that his family would be well cared for. With the Schultzes' blessing with him, Pilgrim then hunted down and brutally massacred whoever had any knowledge of the pictures.The Punisher: 2.03: Trouble the Water Tying Up Lose Ends ]] Although John Pilgrim had been able to slaughter the entire group of runaways who had taken all of the pictures of David Schultz, as well as Sergei Konchevsky who recruited them to do so on behalf of the Russian Mafia, they soon learned that Amy Bendix had escaped with hard copies. Pilgrim returned to Georgia ashamed of his failure as the Schultzes called him for a meeting. While Pilgrim had punished himself, Eliza had first spoken with Rebecca Pilgrim in her bed. Eliza had continued to offer Rebecca whatever comforts she could during her prolonged treatments, questioning if there was anything more that could be done for her, although Rebecca insisted that the Schultzes had done more than enough already for their family. Eliza and Rebecca discussed how she was accepting her own death and had prayed together while Anderson Schultz had been speaking with Pilgrim downstairs. Eliza joined her husband and Pilgrim just as they were discussing Pilgrim returning into New York City in order to track down Bendix and Frank Castle who was currently protecting her. ]] As Pilgrim thanked the Schultzes for everything that they had been doing for his family, Eliza insisted that it was simply what they were required to do for their community, which Anderson seemed satisfied about. Using Pilgrim's faith to manipulate him, Eliza went on to claim that the rest of the world did not understand how to look after one another but promised that if they all continued along their path, then God would smile down on them and bring peace. The Schultzes then took Pilgrim's hand as they prayed together, convincing him to return back to New York and complete his violent mission for them.The Punisher: 2.05: One-Eyed Jacks Rebecca Pilgrim's Passing in their phonecall]] As the days went by, the Schultz got little word from John Pilgrim on how his mission was going, and at the same time his wife, Rebecca Pilgrim finally passed away in her sleep from her prolonged illness. Unwilling to allow the pictures of their son to go public, the Schultzes decided to keep the death of Rebecca a secret in order to try and ensure that Pilgrim stayed in New York City to continue his current mission. Eventually, Pilgrim had called his wife as Schultz answered the phone, much to his great surprise. 's body being removed]] When Pilgrim questioned where his wife was as he had missed some phone calls from her, Schultz simply claimed that she was currently resting, commenting that she was worried about him. While Schultz stepped over to the window to watch as Rebecca's body was being taken away for her funeral, she still kept Pilgrim on the phone and continued to question if he was alright, clearly hearing that he was highly distressed. Schultz convinced Pilgrim to remain inside of his hotel room by the phone until his wife had rested and then called him back, as Pilgrim promised to do so and hung up the phone.The Punisher: 2.11: The Abyss Visiting John Pilgrim in New York City]] Schultz then made the trip to New York City herself in order to speak with John Pilgrim in person and explain what had happened while he had been gone. As she arrived at Pilgrim's hotel room, Schultz was greeted by Pilgrim aiming a gun at her, only to realize in horror that something had clearly gone wrong, as he questioned what had happened. Schultz then explained how Rebecca Pilgrim had died peacefully, as John broke down in tears while Schultz comforted him. discussing his wife]] Once Pilgrim had calmed down, he and Schultz sat down together as she attempted to refocus him, telling Pilgrim how Rebecca had been like a daughter to her and that Pilgrim was like a son, promising that she felt the same pain which he was feeling. Pilgrim noted with great sadness that he should have been there with his wife, as she passed away, as Schultz insisted that Rebecca understood the promises that Pilgrim had made for her and Anderson Schultz which had kept him away, as Schultz claimed that Amy Bendix and Frank Castle were the reason he had not been by his wife's bedside when she passed. ]] Hearing Schultz blaming Castle for missing his wife's death, Pilgrim noted that Castle had not actually done anything against him during this ongoing conflict, however Schultz insisted that Pilgrim's mission was for more than just himself, but for a positive future for him and his sons, Michael and Lemuel. As Pilgrim had claimed that his sons needed him back home, in order to comfort them, Schultz insisted that they needed him to be strong, which he would not be if he failed to complete his mission and kill Bendix and Castle once and for all, promising that she and Anderson would always keep them safe. Becoming frustrated, Schultz insisted that the hopes of everybody left in his life now rested on Pilgrim completing his mission, insisting that his sons still depended on him to keep them safe. While Pilgrim claimed to understand what she was telling him, Schultz still insisted that God was still testing him, like he had tested Abraham, however Pilgrim questioned if it was God that was using his sons to test his loyalty, or Schultz's manipulation of his emotions, to which Schultz claimed that he should consider this a final test of his faith, one that could bring him and his family great rewards for their futures. Kidnapping of David Schultz As preparations went underway for Rebecca Pilgrim's funeral, Eliza and Anderson Schultz watched as Michael and Lemuel Pilgrim were being fitted for their suits. As they looked on, Eliza had commented that they would make their mother proud, as Anderson noted that they still asked where their father was, as they did not understand why he was not there, but he had told them that their father was on an important mission and would likely be with them again soon. ]] Eliza commented that Lemuel was bright enough that they could do a lot with him in the future, with Anderson noting that they owed it to Rebecca to do whatever was right for the children. When Anderson claimed that they also owed it to John Pilgrim, Eliza explained that she had made Pilgrim that promise and that he should understand what the future would hold for his children. Seeing that it was all still bothering him, Eliza insisted that everything within New York City had gone too far and therefore they could not allow Pilgrim to ever return back into their community or to ever see his own children again. kidnapped David]] While Eliza briefly walked away, she returned to find Anderson on the phone and soon realized that he was currently speaking with Frank Castle, who had managed to kidnap their son. While Eliza looked on in horror, Castle explained that Pilgrim had managed to kidnap Amy Bendix and so, in return Castle had kidnapped their son until Bendix was returned to him. Although Anderson tried to threaten him, Castle remained calm and had explained that he already knew about Sergei Konchevsky and Nikolai Poloznev, as well as the teenagers who had been slaughtered by Pilgrim following the orders of the Schultzes. for David]] Hearing this, Anderson became enraged and had threatened Castle, promising to kill him and everyone he had ever cared about unless he allowed his son to go free, all while Eliza attempted to get Anderson to calm down. In response, Castle punched David across the face, causing Eliza to snatch the phone away from her furious husband and promised that he was out of his depth if he wanted to challenge them, to which Castle noted that David's mother was just as corrupt as his father. When Eliza attempted to bargain for David's life, Castle simply demanded that Bendix be returned to him unharmed.The Punisher: 2.13: The Whirlwind Threatening the Children ]] Now wanting John Pilgrim to deal with this latest situation, Eliza then had Lemuel Pilgrim call him in order to manipulate his emotions once again. Once Lemuel had finished talking, Eliza then took the phone while Anderson took Lemuel and Michael up into a bed for the night. Eliza had then immediately told Pilgrim that both she and her husband simply wanted to remind him of what he was fighting for, although Pilgrim had insisted that he did not need such a reminder. his next orders]] Eliza then explained that Frank Castle had managed to kidnap David Schultz, noting that her son was never meant to be brought into this situation and that Castle had only kidnapped him since Pilgrim had kidnapped Amy Bendix, questioning if Bendix was still alive and with him, which Pilgrim confirmed. Eliza then told Pilgrim that he only had one path left that he could follow, however, she made her clear threat by telling him that there were now two possible outcomes for his two children. With Pilgrim now on board with their plan, Eliza gave him the number to contact Castle and left him to resolve the situation. Executed by the Punisher discuss John Pilgrim]] Back at the Schultz Mansion, Eliza sat down with Anderson Schultz as they discussed the ongoing situation, with Anderson commenting that David was strong-willed and would likely then speak out about everything that had happened to him and therefore put their plans at risk of being exposed, although Eliza insisted that she would go into New York City in the morning and convince David not to go to the media, while she wanted him to speak to John Pilgrim and tie up that final lose end. ]] Although Anderson had still insisted that Pilgrim had done everything that they had asked of him and should be treated with respect, Eliza reminded her husband that the matter had already been agreed on. Before they could go on, however, they had been interrupted by the arrival of Amy Bendix, who had accused the Schultzes of wanting to kill and toss aside yet another life, threatening to shoot Anderson when he attempted to stand and confront her. As Bendix explained security would not be coming, Eliza questioned if she wanted money from them in exchange for her life, promising to give her that. ]] As their tensions rose, Anderson demanded that Bendix not threaten his wife, as Bendix kept the gun aimed directly at her and questioned how it felt to be staring down the barrel of her gun. Losing control of his temper, Anderson got up and demanded that Bendix aim the gun away from his wife, as Eliza used the sudden distraction to grab her knife to kill Bendix. However, before she could strike, a gunshot fired by Frank Castle struck Eliza through the back of the head, killing her instantly, while all of her blood poured out from her skull. The utterly horrified Anderson was then forced by Castle to commit suicide. Personality ." "He's using my boys to test my loyalty. That's God doing that?" "Call it a final test of your faith.|Eliza Schultz and John Pilgrim|The Abyss}} Eliza Schultz was an expert businesswoman, as she and her husband were able to create a vast company from corruption. Unlike Anderson, Eliza truly believes in her conservative and Evangelical beliefs but will buy off politicians and kill anyone for gain. According to Anderson, she was also known to handle hard decisions better than him, implying she is more ruthless than him. She loves her husband and son greatly, going to far lengths to protect them from harm. Eliza was also known to be very calm, as he antagonizes Frank Castle without showing any fear, and didn't cooperate with Amy Bendix before her death. Abilities *'Businesswoman': To be added Facilities *'Schultz Mansion': To be added Relationships Family *Anderson Schultz † - Husband *David Schultz - Son Allies *Potter *Rebecca Pilgrim † - Friend *Scully Enemies *Nikolai Poloznev † *Russian Mafia **Sergei Konchevsky † *Amy Bendix *Frank Castle/Punisher - Killer *John Pilgrim - Former Friend *Michael Pilgrim - Former Friend *Lemuel Pilgrim - Former Friend Appearances In chronological order: *''The Punisher'' **''Season Two'' ***''Trouble the Water'' (flashback) ***''One-Eyed Jacks'' ***''Nakazat'' (mentioned) ***''Flustercluck'' (mentioned) ***''The Abyss'' ***''Collision Course'' (mentioned) ***''The Whirlwind'' References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blue Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Testament Industries Leaders Category:Executives Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Punisher